Chapter 214
Cooperative Battle is the 214th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The next day the Qin army is getting into formation. Shin sees Mou Ten from afar and is thinking back about the conversation they had along with Ou Hon last night. Mou Ten suggests to attack Rin Ko together. Ou Hon however won't join unless he has a good reason for joining. Before advancing, Mou Ten takes the time to speak to his unit. Because this doesn't happen often, the members of his unit are surprised. He states that his unit strong point is their ability to battle elegant and calm. Yet capable of thrusting themselves into the midst of savage blood drenched combat. He tells that today will be the latter. He states that this task is one that only his unit can accomplish, tells that it will become a brutal death match and that he will be counting on them. Even without saying much, Mou Ten was able to fan his men's morale. Because his soldiers knew that when Mou Ten, who normally never asked for anything, made a request, it must be for an extremely crucial cause. He calls for all the 100-man Commander's in his unit in order to explain the plan to them. Both So Sui and Shin notice the increase in morale of the Gaku Ka Unit and Shin tells So Sui that there is something that he needs to tell him. On the other side of the battlefield, Rin Ko gets orders from his HQ. He deduces that this will be the battle for avenging the death of Gen Bou. Rin Ko tells his men to send word to all his officers that taking it easy will end today. The 5th day of combat is about to begin. Do Mon, the General of Qin centre army tells his army to hold the line. Then suddenly he is being notified to look to the battlefield as something is going on. A group of soldiers are charging to the front. Do Mon notice this to be the Gaku Ka Unit. Shortly after a messenger brings a message from Mou ten. The message states that the Gaku Ka Unit will be switching their status back to an independent unit and heading out. The message also tells that they left 200 soldiers to cover for them. The other units are all stunted about what is going on. The Wei army then sees a unit targeting them and tries to stop them, but are being pushed away. Mou Ten and his unit are headed towards Rin Ko. A soldier of Rin Ko army notices this unit advance and informs Rin Ko about this. Mou Ten is being informed that the enemy is trying to encircle them, but he tells his men to ignore them. Rin Ko is asking himself whether they are targeting him, but he deduces that its just one unit rushing to their deaths. Mou Ten, Ou Hon and Shin then remembers what they discussed last night. Mou Ten stated that neither of three units alone is a match for Rin Ko. He states that with the appearance of Ren Pa, the meaning of this campaign has taken on a completely different meaning. Mou Ten tells that the merits they gained in the three siege battles aren't even worth enough to spread their names throughout Qin, much less to the other states. Now however they are up against the famous Ren Pa. With the appearance of Ren Pa, this battle will have the attention of all of China which shocks Shin. Mou ten states even they're both Generals, the weight of a wall commander's head can't even compare to that of Rin Ko, of the four heavenly kings. He tells that if they continue like what they where doing so far, they will never defeat Rin Ko. If they can't slay Rin Ko, Qin's Commander in Chief Mou Gou, will be at risk. He tells that if they are defeated by Wei then he asks them if they believe that they can still keep going on about becoming a Great General under the heavens. Ou Hon is surprised as he never thought hearing the words great general of the heavens coming from his mouth. Shin agrees and lend his support to Mou Ten cause. Shin tells that they need to teach the old people that their age won't last forever. However Ou Hon stays silent. Rin Ko notices Mou Ten and his unit are using Wedge Formation. He states that if they are aiming for his head, they will need to break trough a single point. However he states that they won't be able to bypass his troops that easily. The plan is for the Gaku Ka Unit to set of by themselves and push towards Rin Ko's command in one charge. Shin however isn't pleased as he thinks that Mou ten will try to defeat Rin Ko on his own. Mou Ten laughs as he tells that if they would be able to do that there was no need for this meeting. He states that they won't be aiming for Rin Ko directly. Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit then gives the order to scatter which surprises Rin Ko. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Mou Ten *Ou Hon *So Sui *Rin Ko *Gen Bou mentioned *Do Mon *Ren Pa mentioned *Ri Boku shown *Kaine shown *Mou Gou mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *It is the 5th day. *Mou Ten gives a speech in front of his unit. *Mou Ten doesn't usually give speeches. *Mou Ten explains the plan to his 100-man commanders. *Shin tells So Sui the plan. *Mou Ten advances without receiving orders or backup. *Mou Ten left 200 soldiers of his unit behind. *Wei soldiers try to encircle the Gaku Ka Unit. *The battle between Qin and Wei has the attention of all of China. *Mou Ten is using a Wedge Formation. *A portion of Mou Ten's plan is revealed. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters